1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a basket web and a ball catching tool using this, and particularly to a basket web comprising a reinforcing member and a ball catching tool using this.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a ball catching tool such as a globe and a mitt for use in sports such as baseball and softball, various efforts have been made so as to enable a secure ball catching motion. Provision of a basket web between a thumb and an index finger is one of the efforts.
Since this basket web often receives a flying ball in direct contact, and is mounted between fingers, thereby having no support by hand, it is easily deformed when receiving the ball. In particular, in the case of an unskilled person, since a ball is often caught by receiving at the basket web part instead of receiving at the finger parts, it is more easily deformed. If such deformation is continued, the deformation of the basket web becomes permanent and thus it becomes hard to recover. Therefore, the basket web requires a sufficient strength.
However, when in order to reinforce the basket web, a rigid material or a thick material is used, an alert ball catching motion becomes hard and a weight is increased, which causes trouble that it is hard to use.